catsofthemoonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavernclan
Cavernclan is a group of cats who live in the hills and mountains. They are known for their large build and thick, weather-proof fur. Cats The cats of Cavern clan are large, thick pelted cats who are built to endure the harsh weather of the hill and mountain tops. Despite their cold, bleak territory, cats from this clan are amongst the kindest of all the territories, as they understand the suffering of low prey, which they face all year round in the mountains. Despite their kindness they are very defensive of their territory, and are extremely loyal to their home clan. Territory The Cavernclan consists of large hills and tall mountains. Flora and Fauna is scarce in this territory, and weather is often cold due to the high altitude. 'Cavernclan Camp -' Opposing the rest of the territory, the Cavernclan Camp is full of life. In the center is a pool of water which is filtered through small cracks and an underground spring. The Medicine Cat den entrance is covered in foliage, thick vines and flowers. The dens are all found on different levels in the cliff sides. 'Watch Pillar -' Next to the entrance of the camp is a tall pillar, cats use this as a watch point in case of attacks as well as a quiet spot for mates up above everyone else. 'Forest Rocks -' The Forest Rocks are a large collections of boulders and other large rock formations that cross into the forest. It is unclear the true owner of this territory, and it is always swapping between Mapleclan and Cavernclan as both believe it is rightfully theirs. 'Mapleclan Border -' The Mapleclan border is a clear divide where rock ends and forest begins. The only area that is unknown is the Forest Rocks. 'Reedclan Border -' The Reedclan Border is clearly defined by the river. The water source is somewhere in the mountains, but Cavernclan own all area up to the river edge. Prey Mice - Mice aren't as common higher in the mountains, and are often caught at the borders. Rats - Rats are a tough prey in the mountains, but cats will eat them due to little prey. Mountain hare - Mountain hares are a large prey and will turn and put up a fight against the Cavernclan cats. Apprentices are advised not to hunt these animals without proper training from a warrior first. Grouse - Grouse are a plump bird which is greatly enjoyed by the clan when brought back from a hunt. Bats (very few) - Bats aren't often eaten by the clan cats, and only in the coldest leafbare's will these cats resort to eating these creatures. Ravens - Raven's can be risky prey to hunt due to them taking flight of a cliff edge, however is a decent sized prey for the clan. Myths/Legends Cavernclan cats have their own myths and legends that differ from the other clans. 'Forest Rocks -' It is a long standing rivalry between Cavernclan and Mapleclan on who owns Forest Rocks. This is because legend says that the First Paws, Oak and Cliff, where never given a border by their father and so both clans feel this area is rightfully theirs. Category:Clans Category:Cavernclan